


Time Alone

by Jrob64



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrob64/pseuds/Jrob64
Summary: After returning from the Underworld, Killian and Emma go to her house to spend some time alone.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This short little one-shot was written in response to prompts requested by Saj. This scene is something that we all know happened, but didn't get to see in the show!

Emma was holding firmly to Killian’s hand as she unlocked the front door of her house to allow the two of them to enter. 

“I should probably text my mom since I was supposed to meet everyone at Granny’s.”

“Are you going to tell her that I’m back?”

“No, I don’t think so. I want you all to myself for a while, if you don’t mind.”

“I rather like that plan, Swan.” 

She typed a quick message into her phone, which wasn’t easy to do one-handed, but she didn’t want to let go of her pirate’s hand. She was afraid that if she did, she would wake up from this wonderful dream. 

She sent the text, then shrugged out of her damp coat and led Killian to the sofa, where they both dropped down into its softness. He immediately pulled her against him and she laid her head on his shoulder. They held onto one another tightly, enjoying the peace and stillness, and the comfort of being back in the arms of the one they loved. Occasionally, Killian would place a tender kiss to the crown of her head. 

After a while, Emma pushed his jacket aside and rested her head over the left side of his chest. As she listened to his reassuring heartbeat, she finally allowed herself to believe that he was truly back to stay. 

Sitting up, she ran her hands along his scruffy jawline, scratching her fingers into his beard. She looked into his eyes, which seemed even more blue than she remembered. “Killian, I missed you _so_ much. I can’t _begin_ to tell you how hard it was for me to leave you behind.”

“Aye, Love. It tore me up to watch you ascend in that elevator. I tried to do as I promised you, but I just couldn’t move on knowing that you were still in danger. I had to find some way to help you defeat Hades.”

“And you did. If you hadn’t sent those pages, we would’ve never known about the Olympian Crystal and figured out what we needed to do. Even when you were trapped in the Underworld, you still found a way to be a hero.”

“Well, I learned from the best - the Savior herself,” he grinned. 

“How _were_ you able to return, Killian? Did you say something about Zeus?”

“After I sent the pages to you, I walked into the light, which I assumed would move me on, but Zeus met me there. He thanked me for helping to destroy his brother, and told me that he was sending me where I belong. The next thing I knew, I was standing behind you in that cemetery.”

“So the most powerful Greek god decided you belong here?”

“He must have known that I’m meant to be with my True Love.” 

Emma slid her hands through his shaggy hair, pulled his head down, and pressed her lips to his. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but soon deepened as they delved into the warmth of each other’s mouth. 

Finally, Emma broke off the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. Then she stood, grabbed his hand to help him to his feet, and started walking toward the staircase. Just before they began going up the steps, she stopped and turned to him. 

“We’re not facing certain death right now, are we?”

“Not that I’m aware of, Love. Why?”

“Because I want to tell you that I love you, Killian.”

A wide smile crossed his face. “And I you, Emma.”

Together, they climbed the stairs and went into Emma’s bedroom. She immediately pushed his jacket off his shoulders and it fell into a heap on the floor. 

Soon, all of their clothes were strewn in a path leading to her bed. As each bit of skin was bared, it was covered with loving touches and sweet kisses. 

When they finally joined their bodies together, it was a moment of intense emotions for both of them. Tears flowed freely down Emma’s cheeks and Killian kissed each of them away. He moved within her slowly, wanting to extend the feelings that they thought they would never experience with each other again. 

Despite the deep pleasure that Emma was feeling, she kept her eyes fixed on Killian’s face. She didn’t want to miss a single moment of seeing the love that was shining in his eyes, 

They came simultaneously, with declarations of adoration spoken into skin that was slick with sweat. Killian rolled to the side, pulling Emma with him to hold her against his chest. She tugged the sheet over their cooling bodies and snuggled into his familiar scent and warmth that she’d missed so much. 

She had gotten very little sleep since returning from the Underworld, so although she knew they really should leave the house to go to Granny’s, her exhaustion and sated state combined to begin pulling her into slumber. 

“I love you, Killian,” she mumbled, and was able to hear his reply just before she fell asleep in his arms. 

*********

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
